


[VID] Precious

by bironic



Series: vids by bironic [30]
Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Canon-Typical Violence, Dysfunctional Family, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Nudity, Parent-Child Relationship, Vampires, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She should never have been one of us."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Precious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [se42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/se42/gifts).



> Music: Depeche Mode (edited)  
> Length: 2:57  
> Content notes: Brief female nudity; graphic/lethal violence against vampires of all ages  
> Physical notes: None
> 
> Made for sol_se for Festivids 2013-2014.
> 
> Thanks to deelaundry, synn and ignazwisdom for trying to help me fix this when I was convinced it was broken, broken, broken, and to cincodemaygirl for the extra reassurance.
> 
> Among the things sol_se said she likes were Depeche Mode and Louis, and lo, this Depeche Mode song was on my shortlist of things to vid IWTV to. On the one hand, I think it suits Claudia's story well from Louis' POV. On the other hand, melodramatically angsty protagonist + melodramatically angsty song = recipe for unintentional hilarity. Keeping the vid sincere instead of sentimental or funny was hard, but I wanted sincerity for sol_se's sake and for trelkez's and mine and anyone else who really, deeply, unironically loved this world back in the day and still ruefully loves it now. It took a lot of work and hand-holding for this to make it to Festivids.

Streaming on Vimeo at <https://vimeo.com/83180729>

 

 

[Download mp4 (27 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/sru6vh24hz8v35s/precious_bironic.mp4)

 

EDITED LYRICS

Precious and fragile things  
Need special handling  
My God, what have we done to you?

We always tried to share  
The tenderest of care  
Now look what we have put you through

Things get damaged  
Things get broken  
I thought we'd manage  
But words left unspoken  
Left us so brittle  
There was so little left to give

Angels with silver wings  
Shouldn't know suffering  
I wish I could take the pain for you

If God has a master plan  
That only He understands  
I hope it's your eyes He's seeing through

Things get damaged  
Things get broken  
I thought we'd manage  
But words left unspoken  
Left us so brittle  
There was so little left to give

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to <http://bironic.livejournal.com/322149.html>


End file.
